particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Right Reactionary Guard Party
Party Formation Founded in September 2908, the Right Reactionary Guard Party (the RRGP) was founded on the principles of the Free Market, Free Speech, and Free Worship. The founder, Atuf Ikraam, decided that if he was to support his fellow Majatrans, he would have to create such a political entity that they would want to follow. Ikraam wrote the principles of the party several years ago after waking from a dream. Ikraam's revelation was revealed to several close friends and the party was formed. Several of Ikraam's confidantes became prominent members in the party. Following upon the principles Ikraam founded, even women became officials high in the party. The Founder Atuf Ikraam is not a disgruntled citizen living in the capital hoping to insight a rebellion. He is an ardent supporter of the voice of the people. [We must always have an alternative, a competition so our appetites never sour and our souls never become stale. - Ikraam] His revelation has never been made public and aside from close supporters, no one exactly knows what it is about. Some argue it was about the End of Days, or the Christian Second Coming, but they are only speculations. What is known is that this revelation led Ikraam to create his "List of Privilege". The List is a fluid essay espousing privileges that are guaranteed to all citizens. List of Privilege Ikraam's list stipulates several topics, these may change in the future, and are based on the attitudes of the time, and of the people. A recurring theme that Ikraam provides is that the people have a responsiblity to themselves to use their common sense to make a choice, and not for someone such as a politician or state to, "do what is best". Ikraam is a strong believer in government deregulation, the free market, and citizen responsibility. His list includes general topics for which the people shall choose for themselves, for better or for worse. Education Ikraam believes that the people have a privilege, not a right, as is common believed in the world today. He stresses that as a privilege, the right to education will be valued more and not abused, or taken for granted. Students who work their way through college are more understanding of the hardships of life. They have better value systems than their comparable peers who are shuffled in and out school provided for by their parents. Upon graduating, students are more inclined to work hard for their successes, and more prone to lead by example. They have more pride in themselves, more pride in their universities, and more pride in their nation. [Hard work and value, work hand in hand. - Ikraam] Religion One of the fundamental privileges that Ikraam states, Religion is not something that should be chosen for you. As young people mature and expand their horizons, their choice of faith may change with them. Ikraam cautions conservative parents to not be harsh, and to let their children foster their own relationship with God. A child who is stifled by one path may turn away from any opportunity, even one that may provide growth and extra spirituality. Even in the case where a child does take on the religion of their parents, they should always be encouraged to see another perspective of faith. A missed opportunity cannot be regained. [God is watching all of his doors, all million of them. - Ikraam] Association Guilt by association is a common theme in modern justice systems. Here Ikraam provides the basis that all people, from all walks of life may acknowledge one another, and not be held accountable if an undesirable trait in said person may be found. To the market person who sees many a people per day, how can he be held by guilt if one of his customers kills one another? He is but a blind spectator, he is not held responsible, or liable. He should provide witness by his own accord, for his duty as a citizen is to be watchful, and attentive of all the peoples he acknowledges in favor. [Should the pavement too be guilty, if there be blood on it? - Ikraam] Sexuality A more controversial subject Ikraam speaks of, sexuality, is a privilege, a personal state of being and of mind. Another facet of the coming-of-age, young people and those even through their years may sometimes not understand their own tendencies and reactions to events in their life. Why should they be persecuted for their misunderstandings, or their lack of focus? [In nature there is much chaos, and as we are born out of the chaos, we are born with it still. - Ikraam] A person may stand on one side of the fence, then on the other, then in the middle. Society shall bend its will this way and that, and nothing will come of it. Let the citizen be free from himself, or herself, as well. Contraception Here Ikraam ties his ideas of privilege with that of the State. He states that people shall be held responsible for their actions, for all of their actions. If a man and a woman conceive in an act of lust, than that child, whether aborted or not, shall be entrusted to them. That shall be their gift, want or not. There are consequences for all citizens, and no man, nor woman shall be free from the results of his or her actions. If that child is your wanted result, that is fine, if not, than you shall welcome an unexpected change in your hearts and learn for the better. Man and woman shall not deprive themselves again and again of the energies of the soul through playful games. [Where there is efficiency, there is opportunity, and then there is progress. - Ikraam] Information An informed citizen is one in which the State will always be fearful from. The politician thinking to deceive will only deceive himself when he reaches that podium and no ear is there to listen. Ikraam argues that in a society where information is regulated and controlled, also the people are controlled. [To bend the will of the people through information is to bend the body of an insect underfoot. - Ikraam] Information shall be free from regulation, from State eyes prowling to keep its citizens in order. The choices of the people will be made and then their choices shall dictate the information that is popular, that which is saved, and that which is deleted. Transportation In no such way shall any person be deemed trapped, or held in prison when said person had been convicted of no crime, or committed no injustice. All citizens shall have the privilege to move freely around our glorious nation, to marvel in its wonders, and to convene with their fellows, in public and in private. The State shall always be weary of a mobile populace, a populace that is modern, sophisticated, and adventurous. [Let the people wander on this world as a bee, on a flower. - Ikraam] Action The last privilege speaks of action, a broad topic Ikraam frequently rejects to focus upon. Action is an idea that the people never think upon until some injustice is committed, some act that they wish to act upon, something that stirs the mind and the imagination, some magical moment upon which would never happen in a million years. To stifle that moment is to halt the progress of the last one thousand years. Every second's moment that a person, a national, a citizen cries against injustice, or misfortune, or acts of deceit, is a privilege that we all deserve. [An Act is that which may or may not take place, at the owner's discretion - Ikraam] History of Elections Elections of April 2912 The RRGP won a surprising victory against the other parties gaining some 118 seats in the Majilis Al-Sha'ab. This has allowed the party a much more dominant stance and is now on equal terms with the UBE's other largest party at 110 seats, the SDPB. The RRGP had a majority of the votes in the Emirates of Sumilkando and Agundi which is very notable for the first elections of any party in the country. Four months after the elections the RRGP proposed a new Cabinet (of Sept. 2912) and successfully compromised with the three other parties of the UBE. In all a 4/4/4/1 split was agreed upon and four members of the RRGP were voted into the new Cabinet. Among them were Noor Ayda as the Grand Vizier of the UBE, Rajya Anisa for the Ministry of Defence, Saiful Salim for the Ministry of Justice, and Raheem Fayiz for the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport. In addition the primary headquarters of the party was moved to the Emirate of Sumilkando, in the city of Dar al Salam. A secondary headquarters was set up in Agundi, specifically Agundi City, hoping to win the support of the Asli minority in Nashwa. Category:Political parties in Badara